Two Faced Lovers
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Amy Rose decides to become more mature so that Sonic will love her. The problem is, is that she isn't mature enough for what Sonic has in mind for their relationship, yet. Two Faced Lovers, Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku.


Title: Two Faced Lovers  
Anime/Comic: Sonic X/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Sonamy  
Point of View: Amy Rose

I changed my clothes. I look more mature. I'm wearing a short jean skirt (too short, maybe….) a white camisole, white sandals with a heel, and a white headband with a yellow flower on it. Today, I was going to act differently. I was going to finally draw the attention of the hedgehog I was so in love with, Sonic, Mobius' hero.

He was single, so there would be no problem whatsoever. He wouldn't be cheating on anyone, and he could be all mine. I walked through the great forest looking for him. I heard a strange sound. I was sure that it was Sonic. Who else could it be? But what was he doing? By the time I found him, he had gotten quiet again and was panting.

"Sonic?" I said. He gasped and turned around as if he had just been caught doing something. He blushed a little bit.

"How long were you there?" he asked nervously. Was it my new look that had him acting funny?

"I just got here. Why do you look so tired?" I asked.

"Uh…."

There was white stuff on the ground behind him, and a little bit was on his right, gloved hand.

"What's on your hand?" I asked.

"Uh…." He repeated. "It's really nothing."

At the time, I didn't know what it was. If I had known what I know now back then, would I have listened to myself?

_Waking in the morning with all the remnants in my head of all the good things that came from my dreams  
Feeling like something invaded my mind that could only be described as a little thing called love  
Suddenly I start to feel my heart break into two, now what do I do?  
'Cause there isn't enough capacity to control it as it starts to spiral away from me_

Suddenly, I had him. He walked over to me briskly, looking awfully assertive. Then, he said what I would have thought to have been my dream come true.

"Wanna go out today?"

I was shocked and happy. I was so nervous, but I had to stay calm. This time, he was truly asking me out. I couldn't squeeze him in a death hug like a child, though. I have to act mature if I want him to like the new me.

"O-okay." I said, almost sounding a bit too shy. Without warning, he picked me up into his arms bridal style. I squeaked in surprise because I didn't expect him to do that.

"I've got some fun ideas." He said before taking off running with me. It was exhilarating to feel this way. We were moving so fast, and I was snuggled close to my dream boy's chest. He was so warm, and smelled so sweet…. So nice.

_All my feelings of mine so innocent start to slowly get thrown out until they're gone blurring in a strange language  
So my life is looking for some kind of way to affirm that everything is just the way it will still stay_

We first went to a movie and sat together near the back. We had bought a great big tub of buttery popcorn, and like in my fantasies, he kept touching my hand was we ate. Once, he even squeezed my hand and looked at me. It proved that he wasn't touching my hand on accident or that he wasn't just sticking his hand in for more popcorn when I did because he just wanted some more. This was really a date. He stared into my eyes with that sweet smile of his on his face. We were almost the only ones in the theater because this movie had been seen so many times. Since all of the other people were near the front and busy with the movie, they didn't notice when he leaned in to kiss me. I was so nervous and not even sure if I was ready for kissing yet. This is our first date, and he was going to kiss me. I always told myself that I would only kiss the one I loved several dates in, but technically, we've been close for so long that I tried to believe that this whole time, we were already together.

'Kissing on the first date in the first few minutes of being together isn't wrong.' I told myself, trying to believe myself as I did my best to stay positive. 'He's always been with me. And I love him. And he must love me. There's no way it could be any different.' With that, I gave away my first kiss. His lips were warm and soft. What struck me as strange, though, is that people say that when you get your first kiss, you should feel fireworks and explosions as though your world is coming to an end, but in a good way. I felt nothing. Nothing at all.

_Why must I always hear it this way, and that way, and today, and yesterday - SAYONARA BABY  
My heart is always looking for a way to escape from both the real and the unknown  
"What good still is left for the taking?" I asked myself and the other side of my story  
Asking myself, asking yourself, asking in every way possible - AHH_

After the movie was over, we were headed to a restaurant next. I should be on cloud nine. I should be ecstatic. Why am I having a hard time even forcing a smile onto my face?

We mostly bought dessert, I admit. He kept kissing me every time he wanted to taste whatever I was having. I didn't say a word, but made a scared face as I tasted his tongue for the first time. He tasted like whatever the caramel thing he was eating tasted like, but it was strange in my mouth. I didn't know that using your tongue was involved in kissing sometimes. I don't like this. This is the fifth time he's kissed me, and now every time he kisses me again, he uses his tongue. Can he see how unhappy I am?

The date was supposed to be over, and we were supposed to go to my house. I was finally going back home. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I didn't have fun. This wasn't the date of my dreams. I feel like a child, somehow. I'm thirteen, and Sonic's going to be sixteen not too long from now. I'm supposed to be mature now, though. I can't think these thoughts. The next dates will be better, right? And I'll finally learn why Sonic likes kissing me with more than just his lips.

We reached my doorstep, and I was increasingly relieved. I was returning to a place that made me happy, and I could be alone. I could look into my closet at my old clothes and remember the me that I am giving up. This new me is dating Sonic the Hedgehog. He wouldn't date me when I wore me red headband, red dress, and red boots. He likes the new me. He likes how I'm mature, now. I might be able to put myself into a fifteen-year-old's mindset and truly become the me that I was always meant to be. He loves me, right?

I opened the door to hastily go inside after saying goodbye and trying to fake the happiness I should be having, but he grab's my hand, pulls me into a kiss (thankfully without tongue this time) and looks deeply into my eyes as he asks,

"Aren't you gonna invite me inside?"

I feel weak and depressed all of a sudden. I can't say no to my boyfriend. It'd be rude. He doesn't want the date to be over, but I just know that he'll want to kiss me the entire time he's here, and all I'm dying to do is wash my mouth out with a bar of soap. I sadly say,

"Okay." And let him into my home with me. I just want to be alone.

"Nice place, Amy." He said, walking behind me and looking around. A lot of my things were pink, but I'm currently redecorating this place. I have more being and over colors mixed in with the pink. I'm taking out the carpet and putting in hardwood floors so that cleaning up will be easier. It'd also make the place look much different and suit the new me. This is actually something I truly wouldn't mind changing. My clothes and myself, though….

"Hey, Ames…. Can you show me your room?" he asked, looking relaxed with his arms behind his head.

"Huh?" I said. Is he wanting to have a sleepover with me? I just want to be alone, Sonic! Go away! "I-I guess…." I said, looking down at the floor. I glanced back at him a little bit as we headed to the place that I've been dying to come home to all day—my bedroom. I saw this look on his face that made me feel uneasy. Red flags were going up like crazy, but I did my best to ignore them. Maybe things could have been different for me if I had just not invited him into my home. I could have lied and said that I wanted to do chores, or had a previous engagement, but it was too late. We had reached the place that had everything I loved in it. It was still so childish, though. "Sorry for the mess." I said. If I could be alone, I would just take a shower, brush my teeth (after washing my mouth out with a bar of soap), and go to my bed to fall asleep and be happy again. I want to remember the old me, always. I don't think I have the heart to change my bedroom.

He went over to my bed and sat down on it, patting beside him as though he owned my bed and that we were in his home. Every instinct told me to get him out of my house, but I had to be strong. I was such an idiot.

I walked over to him and sat down beside him, looking down at my feet. He turned my face towards him, and kissed me hard. He wasn't kissing me like this, before. His kisses were soft, and they seemed loving. Now, he was being forceful, and it frightened me.

_I only started all this with just a touch, but I wordlessly kept on going now  
Aching now, touching now, gasping now, somebody lift me to cloud nine now  
Anywhere, anytime, two more times, three more times, in this place, and anywhere  
Just jump into that feeling that you are having now_

It didn't take all that long, and he had managed to get my outer clothes, shoes, and headband off. I wanted to cover myself. I felt so bad like this in front of him. I'm not ashamed of my body, but why did he want my clothes off so much? I covered my developing breasts, and tried to hide them away as though they didn't exist. I tried to cover my white panties, as well. He effortlessly moved my hands away because he was so strong. He unclasped my bra, and removed my underwear. I don't like this anymore. I'm scared. Why are you doing this to me, Sonic?

_I love and love and want a little bit more  
Feeling my throat straining a little bit more  
The taste of it all is just a bit more  
Feel how life-sized this duplicity is_

He had seen my body, and he showed me his. He was already naked before, but now there was a new part before my eyes. Something long and strange looking. He put his knees on either side of my head and put it in my mouth. He was choking me with the size of it as he pushed it in and out.

"Come on, Ames! Suck!" he said. It wasn't a demand. He told me as he did it, "It feels better for me that way. You wanted to know what that white stuff was, right?" That white stuff comes from you? "I'll show you everything about cum." The white stuff? I can't breath, Sonic…. He pulled it out of my mouth when he saw how much I struggled. I gasped for air. My throat burned. I tasted something salty in my mouth. "I was pretty close, but this isn't all about me. Are you okay?" he asked, sounding sincere. I couldn't reply. He laid me back down and move his face down to my lower body, parting my legs. He started using his tongue on me. What is this feeling? And had you already done that to another girl before you kissed me with that tongue. I feel like vomiting, but I contain the feeling. It's all new to me. I just don't understand it. It makes me tingle like I need to pee. I felt the heat in my face as he did what ever he was doing to me. Then, he stopped. "This is called oral sex. What I'm doing to you now, and what you did to me feels good, right?"

"I….guess…." I lied. I don't know what to feel anymore.

He put an ungloved finger in me, and it hurt.

"You're wet, which means you like this." He said.

But I don't.

"You've always wanted this with me. You teased me with those short dresses and white panties. I could see every inch of your lower body all the time as you would run away in that cute way that you do." He added another finger.

Please…. Stop this….

"Then, you came to me today wearing something that showed off your figure like never before right after I had gotten release." A third finger was forced inside.

Release? You were alone, so who was holding you captive?

"It these things that make me forget you're twelve." Thankfully, he pulled his fingers out of me.

"T-thirteen…." I said softly. I wanted to cry. I felt so ashamed. I don't know what's going on.

"And what I'm going to do next will make you mine forever." He put the long thing that now looked longer than before (no clue why) in front of the place that he had been sticking his fingers inside of, and put the long thing inside.

_Threaten to tighten your chains a bit more  
Can't move my vision now a little bit more  
Want loving, loving just a little bit more  
Love lies in my love lies!_

It hurt so much, I couldn't help but cry.

"Relax, you'll love it!" he moved it in and out fiercely, making me bleed from the size of it. Why would anyone do something like this to someone else? Why wouldn't someone think of someone else's feelings and care enough to do fun things with them instead of something like this? I couldn't help but cry out to my mother, but he thought that I was enjoying what he was doing because of my screams. He only went faster and harder. Something warm met inside of me, and then, he stopped. Gasping, he asked,

"Did I do good?" he looked into my tearful eyes. Was that _supposed_ to be good. I nodded, not knowing what else to do. The look on his face made it seem like his feelings would have been hurt if I had said 'no', and I don't have the heart to make the one that loves me feel sad. I love him, right? He loves me, right? We're in love? I'm second guessing my judgment.

_Waking in the morning with all the remnants in my head of all the bad things that came from my dreams  
Feeling like something invaded my mind that could only be described as a little thing called love  
Suddenly I start to feel my heart break into two, now what do I do?  
'Cause there isn't enough limiters to control it as it starts to spiral away from me _

I woke up some hours later to find that after I had fallen asleep, he had pulled me into his arms so that I was laying on his chest. I sat up, moving away from him so that I could look at the clock on my nightstand. 12:36. I looked back at Sonic unhappily. He was snoozing away, dreaming peacefully. Me…. I don't recall falling asleep. All I dreamt of was what he had done to me on a loop. Once he finished, the dream would just start over and replay over and over again.

_All my feelings of mine so mixed around start to slowly get thrown around until they've grown into egotistic words  
So my life is looking for some kind of way to affirm that I can grasp everything that one has still to say _

I went to my closet and looked inside at my old clothes, wanting to cry as I remembered the me that I had just tossed into the garbage like it was nothing. I had given away something precious, and I'm never going to get it back. I put on my old clothes: my red headband, my red dress, some socks, and then, my red boots. I didn't have time to put on any underwear. I thought I heard him waking up, and I need to hide before he finds me.

I ran from my own home, the only place I would have considered a safe haven. Now, a monster is in that place, and going back there would bring me off cloud nine, falling to the ground so that I shatter and bleed. I could feel the tears coming to the corners of my eyes. This wasn't the right time to cry, though. I need to be able to see so that I can find my way to Knothole, the last place that Sonic would ever go back to. I wanted to ask Sally if she knew anything about what had happened to me. Moreover, I wanted someone to help me. I don't feel safe anymore.

_Why must I always hear it this way, and that way, and today, and yesterday - SAYONARA BABY  
My heart is always looking for a way to escape from both the real and the unknown  
"What good still is left for the taking?" I asked myself and the other side of my story  
Asking myself, asking yourself, asking in every way possible - AHH  
I only started all this with just a touch, but I wordlessly kept on going now  
Aching now, touching now, gasping now, somebody lift me to cloud nine now  
Anywhere, anytime, two more times, three more times, in this place, and anywhere  
So will you jump into the feelings you're having!_

I thought I heard someone behind me, so I hid in a thick bush, scraping my legs and ruined lower body that had once only belonged to me. I maneuvered through the painful branches, dirt, and grime. I was getting close. Knothole was once a home to me, and I want to be there again. I want a safe haven there. Sonic will never find me. I want to burn my old house down. I want to get rid of my bra and panties. I never want to go back. If I get rid of those undergarments, I hope that I will never have to feel like an object ever again. I feel so used.

It's so late by the time I reach Knothole, but I slowly walk into the village, looking for Sally's home. Hopefully she's still here. She's the only one I can go to for help, right now. She's his ex girlfriend, so she should understand, right? Did she go through this with him? Is this why she left him? If so, the explanation is obvious. A bit of blood and white stuff still leaked from me, and down my legs a little bit. I feel so dirty that I'll never be able to come clean.

Luckily, I found Sally Acorn's home. Yes…. A friend. Someone that can make me remember the good times, again. I should have never been jealous that she had Sonic all to herself, or gotten angry when she dumped him and made him sad. I knocked on her door. I saw lights turn on, and she came to the door and saw my sad face. It had been a year or more since we've seen each other, so she's probably around seventeen, now.

"Amy?" she said, looking at my sad face with those kind blue eyes of hers.

"Sally…." I said meekly, looking up at her a little bit. She looked down and saw the evidence of what had been done to me, and she immediately understood. "I just wanted him to love me…." My voice cracked. "I just don't know what to do anymore!" I cried, embracing her and crying my heart out like I never have before. She brought me inside, and I tried to tell her as best I could how I had wanted to change, and about Sonic, but she only caught certain words of what I said because I was crying so hard. She called Bunnie so that she could stay with me and comfort me.

"Sally-Girl, where are ya goin' at this hour?" Bunnie said, holding me close to her. I felt safe here. Sally and Bunnie were so warm and soft with their fuzzy pajamas on. Now, though, Sally was dressed in her normal attire again. I feel so proud of her. Even when she dated Sonic, she never had to change a thing about her to make him love her. I don't know if they really had something, though, or what, but Sonic and I didn't.

Sally was now wearing her blue vest and boots, and a belt around her waist with a weapon attached. The belt looked new. I've never seen her wear it. She left without a word.

A few minutes later, I had calmed down enough to where I had the nerve to suggest that we go with her.

"Sugar, I don't think that's the best idea. She know who did this to you, and from the looks of it, she's gonna do somethin' to him that you're _never_ gonna wanna see." Bunnie said.

"I know what you mean." I looked down at the floor. "But I just have to see it for my own eyes so that I can take back the me that I'd lost. I need to know that'll be safe. Take me to him."

Bunnie was reluctant at first, but she got dressed and let me borrow some shorts after I cleaned my legs and aching lower body part. Some of the cuts I got on the way here still stung and bled a bit, but we ignored them because they were only minor injuries. We followed quietly behind Sally back to my house where Sonic was just running back to. He squeezed Bunnie when I saw him. He looked directly at me confused. Then, he saw Bunnie next to me looking at him, shaking her head, and Sally, who probably looked frightening to him. Then, glancing back at me, I saw remorse in his eyes. I think he really _had_ thought that I had enjoyed what he had done to me. How could he have been so blind. We walked closer and hid behind a tree, peering out to watch and listen to them.

_Blinded by my rage a little bit more  
Already made plans a little before  
Stand up and ask me about why more  
Wait for the side of love that is still love  
Trying to lure you a little bit more  
Singing it all out I yell some more  
Why don't we dive in a little bit more  
Love lies, lies, lies, lies...! _

"How could you?" Sally said darkly.

"What do you mean, 'how could you'?" Sonic asked, sounding a bit scared. "Don't be jealous of me and Amy. _you_ were the one who broke it off, not me!"

"I left you because I didn't like how controlling you were, and I hated that you relentlessly tried to sleep with me before marriage. If you had loved me, you would have been willing to wait, but Amy Rose? She's a kid, Sonic! You took something from her that she's never going to get back! Her innocence! This isn't that Sonic that I knew. You know what has to be done to atone for such a sin." She drew her gun. Now he looked genuinely sorry. He mouthed that five letter word to me, and I watched as his life was taken before me. The light left his eyes as shot after shot was fired at vital areas of his body. I teared up, feeling like I had been wrong for doing nothing when I could have stopped Sally from taking his life. Bunnie sounded like she was about to cry as well as she whispered to me,

"It was for everyone's own good, Sugar-Rose. If he had been allowed to live, he would have done the same to countless other girls. You already know what it feels like. Any of your other friends could have been next."

I had to believe that what we had done was right. Now, though, I know that I'll be carrying his child nine months from now, living the life of a broken and destroyed new me.

_I love and love and want a little bit more  
Feeling my throat straining a little bit more  
The taste of it all is just a bit more  
Feel how life-sized this duplicity is  
Threaten to tighten your chains a bit more  
Can't move my vision now a little bit more  
Want loving, loving just a little bit more  
Love lies in my love lies!_


End file.
